¿And how is she?
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¡No lo comprendía! ¡Y allí estaba de nuevo! Ese maldito brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa boba. "Está enamorado". Resuena una voz dentro de su cabeza. Sherlock resopla para esconder una punzada molesta en el pecho. La situación se le está yendo de las manos. Podrá negarlo muchas veces, pero sabe que cualquier persona pensaría que está "celoso" de ella.


**_Disclaimer:_**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente.

_**.**_

**¿And how is she?**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_._

Sherlock lo observa una y otra vez, sin perder un solo movimiento dentro de la habitación. Desde el marco de la puerta detalla cada acción que él realiza, por simple que ésta sea. Es vigilado por sus privilegiadas pupilas; del closet a la cama, de la cama al espejo e inesperadamente al buró. No le agrada verlo así de nervioso. Sherlock frunce el ceño de mal humor y, sin embargo, ignora cómo actuar mientras una repentina sonrisa entusiasta aparece en los labios del otro. La ha visto muchas veces antes, pero en esta ocasión hay algo diferente. El suéter estampado queda olvidado, sustituido por una nueva chaqueta de cuero, y el cabello rubio está despeinado un poco. Luce bien, bastante bien, lo reconoce. Hoy es diferente. Sherlock ha sido testigo de la anticipación de otras citas _románticas_ –que a estas alturas no puede controlar. ¡Y le fastidia perder el control de una situación!

Sólo le queda esperar y no tener que ir a rescatarlo de alguna situación peligrosa.

Bufa.

En un gesto cotidiano une sus manos bajo la barbilla y lo observa reiteradamente. Recarga su cuerpo en el marco de madera, aún sin despegar la mirada del frente. Ahí, donde ahora su compañero se peina ante el espejo. Por fin alza la vista y, a través del cristal, sus ojos azules encuentran a los suyos _multicolores_. Hay algo nuevo en ellos.

Le sonríe.

Y Sherlock siente un nudo en el estómago, pero es el momento indicado para comenzar las preguntas obvias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algo qué decir?

Él detiene sus movimientos, olvida el cepillo y parece pensarlo. Tarda menos de tres segundos en responder.

—Nada que no sepas ya, supongo. Creo que debiste haberlo deducido al principio. Sabías que no siempre estaría cuando tú quisieras.

Sherlock junta más las cejas, abandona su lugar y camina hasta colocarse tras él. Aunque no sabe exactamente con qué contradecirlo, porque él tiene razón y la lógica falla. Los sentimentalismos son _cosas _que nunca formaron parte de su abanico de conocimientos. Y siendo consciente de ello, se pregunta cómo terminó ahí. Sin embargo su compañero da la media vuelta y quedan frente a frente, la diferencia de alturas es considerable. Holmes observa cada detalle en su rostro. _Ese_ _brillo_ en sus ojos lo conoce, es el mismo brillo cursi que recuerda en su madre cuando llegaba su padre a casa. Desde pequeño fue un niño muy observador.

—¿Estás seguro de ir? —Insiste—. Apenas la conoces —y exagera—. ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿En qué lugar la conociste? ¡Podría ser una criminal!

«Dramático.» Piensa sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta. La sonrisa desaparece, también frunce las cejas y revuelve un poco sus cabellos lacios –que un minuto atrás acababa de peinar.

—No otra vez, _Holmes_. Ya hablamos de esto y estuviste de acuerdo ayer. No más interferencias. ¡Y nada de arruinar mi cita nuevamente!

La advertencia está clara, pero Sherlock solo mira al techo, irritado por la palabra "Holmes" y por tanta defensiva. Esos avisos le tienen sin cuidado. Opta por otro ángulo de ataque: una pregunta más directa sobre la posible _criminal_.

—¿Y cómo es ella?

La cuestión desconcierta al otro por un segundo, imaginaba que el tema había concluido. Decide responder sinceramente, espera que sea suficiente y Sherlock lo deje tranquilo.

—Es inteligente, fuerte y hermosa, la chica más linda que he conocido. Sé que para ti suena ilógico, pero siento que ella es la adecuada. ¿Comprendes?

¡No lo comprendía! ¡Y allí estaba de nuevo! Ese maldito brillo en su mirada y la sonrisa boba. _Está enamorado_. Resuena una voz dentro de su cabeza. Sherlock resopla para esconder una punzada molesta en el pecho. La situación se le está yendo de las manos. Podrá negarlo muchas veces, pero sabe que cualquier persona que lo notara pensaría que está "celoso" de ella.

¿Celoso? Pues sí. Posiblemente sería el término correcto.

—Suena aburrida.

—Para ti todas son aburridas.

La respuesta va acompañada por otra sonrisa, y le quita peso a la escena. Sherlock asiente sin inconvenientes, de acuerdo, pero nada lo prepara al siguiente movimiento; siendo más bajo, su acompañante se para en puntas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Un tratado de paz. Fin de la discusión. El estado inerte de Sherlock es la señal. Debe abandonar la habitación. Jala su chaqueta nueva y baja las escaleras.

Sherlock regresa a la realidad y lo sigue de cerca, todavía sin darse por vencido.

—Entonces… ¿a qué hora llegarás?

Para a centímetros de la puerta, justo cuando su mano está por tomar el pomo y girarlo, pero en su lugar vuelve sobre sus talones, suspira y…

—¡No soy un niño!

Explota. Sherlock queda con la palabra en la boca, justo al mismo tiempo que escucha una risa tras él.

—¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada?

La tercera persona, cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, bebe de su té y acomoda la portátil que tiene en su regazo, levanta la vista y los observa. Sonríe. Parece disfrutarlo.

—Diviértete, y no llegues tarde, hijo.

Sherlock siente la traición. Principalmente por esa sonrisa que Hamish dibuja antes de abandonar por completo el piso. Claro que lo sabe, no debía esperar apoyo de un tipo que su apodo de soltero fue John "tres continentes" Watson. Sherlock frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada, un tanto avergonzado y enfurruñado por mostrar un lado tan patético.

—Traidor —murmura.

John lo escucha perfectamente, pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe otra vez. Pocas veces puede ser testigo de los arranques de Sherlock en su faceta de padre sobreprotector y celoso –por alguien que quiere "robarle" a su hijo adolescente. A pesar de tener un cerebro prodigioso, Sherlock Holmes continúa siendo un humano, uno que en ocasiones se comporta como un niño malcriado.

—No seas tonto, Sherlock, sólo es una cita.

—¡Es un niño!

—Solo es una cita —repite—. Está bien que conozca gente, pero admito que es la primera vez que lo veo tan entusiasmado —Sherlock lo apunta con reproche y John lo ignora—. Además, ¿qué de extraordinario tiene el apellido Moran? Debe ser una chica común, con padres comunes. Tal vez pronto nos la presente.

Lo duda. A Sherlock no le gusta dudar, menos quedarse en la incertidumbre.

—Iré con Gavin, me parece que tiene un caso interesante.

Camina a la salida, la voz de John lo detiene.

—No metas a Greg en esto. Y sabes que Hamish aprecia tu confianza, ¿verdad?

Holmes gruñe, sabiéndose descubierto ante su intento de espionaje a su hijo. Escucha la risa de John y aprieta los labios. Ese breve instante le llega una repentina idea, regresa hasta su esposo y le quita la computadora de un manotazo. La acción sorprende a John, aunque la sonrisa de Sherlock le hace olvidar su enojo. Y más, al descubrir que avanza a la habitación. SU habitación. Cierto, tienen el apartamento para ellos solos y, como de costumbre, Sherlock es el primero en comprenderlo. John no duda en seguirlo.

Y cuando Sherlock está besando a John, entonces admite que tal vez, solo tal vez, no fue mala idea dejar a Hamish salir a su cita.

.

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Como se darán cuenta (o eso creo XD) el fic salió de la canción **__"¿Y cómo es él?"__** por eso lo del título (?), y es que no pude resistirme a imaginarme a Sherlock en su papel de papá sobreprotector -celoso con Hamish :3, ah!, y si se preguntan de dónde salió él, pues hay muchos fics que lo explican, imagínense aquí una de ellas, mi prioridad era solo esta parte, aún así espero que al menos les haya gustado un poquito esta historia n.n**_

_**Mmm, creo que eso sería todo por ahora. **__**Cuídense mucho, espero que estén muy bien! Y por último, que les parece un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\\(°~°)/**


End file.
